


Операция под прикрытием

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bugs & Insects, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oviposition, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Иногда ксенополицейские операции под прикрытием оборачиваются непредвиденными последствиями
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от M до E





	Операция под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Одно очень скользкое дело](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095090) by [fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020), [Rin_Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris). 



> Разрешение автора исходной работы получено.

— Эх, Реджи-Реджи... — ласково-снисходительно произнес старший инспектор Фераль, затягиваясь зеленоватым дымом из курительного стика. — Который год работаешь под моим началом, а воображения — фелиноид наплакал, уж прости за каламбур.

Агент Реджинальд Лапкус недовольно повел усами и даже слегка приложил уши к голове, чего обычно в присутствии начальства себе не позволял.

— Простите, сэр... — В голосе детектива слышались несколько обиженные нотки. — Я полагал, что сейчас, когда у нас такое напряженное время, для увольнительных не самый лучший сезон, мрррь, если позволите.

Фераль с сожалением окинул взглядом опустевший стик и, все еще окруженный туманными разводами, заговорщицки склонился над широким столом.

— Отправить негодяев в отпуск — вот наша главная задача. По сравнению с ней слизневые серийные похитители и даже прибытие пополнения из Академии на Сентаури — плевое дело.

Старший инспектор отчего-то молитвенно сложив передние конечности воззрился на цифровой портрет основателя Бюро по расследованию ксенопреступлений.

— Шантаж? Угрозы? Членовредительство? — агент Лапкус был прекрасным следователем, и фантазия, несмотря на мнение шефа, у него была развитая.

— Не работает. А с членовредительством не получится — Джемма еще удержать надо, у него выработка слизи быстрее, чем у Зика — слов. Я уже даже в архив сослать обещал, к нашей вендобиоте. Чтоб наверняка убрать подальше, с глаз долой... Но зав архивом чуть из горшка своего не сбежал, как только я их упомянул. Ты же знаешь Элвина?

Лапкус поморщился и согласно поводил вибриссами.

Так что в архивариусов их переквалифицировать не получится... Только в отпуск. В увольнительную.

При всем уважении, сэр, вам не страшно, что они в увольнении натворят дел похуже, чем под нашим надзором?

— Опять то же самое? — Зик настороженно разглядывал форменный воротник на Джемме, не по уставу расстегнутый.

Кабинетик их, слишком маленький для двоих, был захламлен документами, картами расследований, коробочками от пончиков и прочими Очень Нужными вещами под самый потолок, среди этого хлама порой находились как вещдоки, так и впавшие в анабиоз свидетели: отдел ксенопреступлений предпочитал хранить все самое нужное под рукой.

— Ага. Я уже начинаю подозревать, что мы им чем-то мешаем в отделе. Они все никак не могут разобраться с контрабандой в Восточном космопорту, тут бы рук — и голов — побольше, а поди ж ты...

— Сам поди, и кофе мне захвати.

Слизень даже бровью не повел, доставая откуда-то из недр брюшных стенок еще горячий стаканчик.

— Держи, осторожно, не обожгись.

Зик смахнул налипшие ошметки Джеммового кожного секрета, снял крышечку. И как их раса умеет поддерживать нужную температуру тела и отдельных его участков?

— Мы уже все перепробовали, верно? Опаздывали? Не опаздывали! Дисциплину нарушали? Ни в одном глазу! Я вот уже Лапкуса готов ужалить, если надо, тогда, правда, не в передовики, а в дисциплинарный комитет...

Джемм, придерживая свой стаканчик одной из ложноножек, разместился в целлофановом резервуаре, с успехом заменяющем ему рабочий стол и стул.

— Полегче с Лапкусом, фелиноиды коварны, особенно доверенные Фералю морд... лица. А у этого, как назло, очень уж оно загадочное в последнее время.

— Ничего, вот придет отряд свежевыпущенных академиков — ему будет чем заняться, кроме нас. Что там у нас с Восточным портом, давай сюда расшифровку. Я чувствую, что мы накроем этих инопрохвостов.

Отдел гудел, как растревоженный улей, рук ни на что не хватало, и все до одного надеялись на такое ожидаемое пополнение. Как и предполагалось, Реджи Лапкуса назначили наставником новеньких, и он то и дело поглядывал на новый значок, деловито облизывая усы. У остальных, не вылезающих из дежурств попеременно с бесконечными совещаниями у Фераля, оставалась только надежда, что уж какого-нибудь завалящего двоечника им в подмогу дадут. Хоть отчеты печатать, особо чувствительные инсектоиды иногда в усердии даже усики истирали до мозолей.

Сезон выдался горячим — накрыли четырех контрабандистов какой-то неизвестной ранее добавки: лаборатории всех окрестных отделов с ног сбились в попытках выяснить, что за зараза и откуда она взялась. Пострадавшие были бесполезны в качестве свидетелей — зато счастливы до пузырей. Изредка интересовались, где взять еще.

Старший инспектор Фераль и полсотни сотрудников его отдела тоже были бы не прочь это узнать.

***

Зик ошарашено смотрел на благодушное не ко времени начальство, не в силах поверить в услышанное.

— Правда?.. Задание?

Фераль был сегодня фиолетово-сиреневого цвета, что необыкновенно шло к форменному галстуку. Поперечные полоски покрывали его широкую голову и даже брови, топорщащиеся в разные стороны. Конечно, не брови, а чувствительно-погодные вибриссы, делающие его внешне похожим на недовольную ондатру, напомнил себе Зик.  
Джемм слегка колыхался в своем полипропилене, прислушиваясь к каждому слову старшего инспектора.

— Да, негодяи. Раз уж вы так жаждете загладить конфуз с предыдущим заданием, то у меня есть для вас эксклюзивное дело, но в обмен на любезность с вашей стороны.  
Фераль особо подчеркнул слово «любезность» и прищелкнул языком. Двумя языками, если быть точнее.

Агенты обратились в слух, внимая Фералю, вероятно, как никогда раньше.

— Наружка, милостивые государи. От нас требуется важная часть работы по поимке большой партии неизвестного вещества, которое, по данным наших агентов, будет доставлено в Восточный порт на космофрегате «Затмение» предположительно в пределах двух недель. Я не знаю больше никого, кто мог бы так блистательно справиться с этой задачей.

Фераль, когда входил в раж, начинал звучать, как ракетный двигатель: мощно, оглушительно и ни черта не понятно.

  
У Зика свело мандибулы от тона начальника. Джемм выразительно пошевелил выростами на голове. Видимо, альтернативой сейчас был уже не архив под руководством полурастения Элвина, а уже что похуже, если их отправляют в наружное наблюдение.

***

— Все собрал? — Джемм бросил взгляд на скромный багаж напарника, потом — на собственно тщательно упакованный дорожный резервуар.

— Конечно! — Зик звучал довольно уныло, он не любил дальние полевые поездки, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь: после «Бархатной Медузы» разбрасываться заданиями не приходилось.

— Будешь по ним скучать? — Джемм кивнул на оранжерею гигантских медоносных розортензий, занимавших весь балкон в квартирке инсектоида.

— Не дави на жалость, бро, я не знаю, как буду без них жить, — тяжко вздохнул Зик, потирая верхнее веко простого глаза. — Секунду, там дальняя распустилась. Прямо перед твоим приходом. Я мигом! Можешь пока на кухне проверить, что осталось — все твое.

Джемм, приподнимая бочка, двинулся в направлении крохотной кухни. Холодильник ожидаемо оказался пуст, но четыре пончика с глянцево-розовой глазурью нашлись на подоконнике, нанизанными на носик изящной комнатной лейки. Не представляя, как так можно обращаться с выпечкой, слизень погрузил все четыре в собственный благодарный рот, окруженный мягкими усиками и довольно икнул, окрашивая слизь в тот же оттенок, что и глазурь на пончиках.

К сожалению, кроме пончиков ни одного съедобного кусочка отыскать не удалось, и, чтобы не оставлять еще больше скользких дорожек, Джемм вернулся в гостиную, оглядываясь, прикидывая, куда Зик мог положить его дежурный гостевой резервуар. Не хотелось бы особенно пачкать у напарника накануне отъезда, мало ли, о чем подумает соседка, которую Зик просил присмотреть за розорт...

Взгляд Джемма в исполнении всех четырех глаз на ножках и дюжины светочувствительных жгутиков невольно оказался прикован к Зику, застывшему прямо на полу оранжереи в самый интимный момент его общения с цветами: хоботок — красноватая кожистая лента, — вывалился из мандибул больше чем наполовину и утопал в мягкой голубоватой пыльце, снуя вперед и назад, ритмично сокращаясь. Ложные глаза Зика были прикрыты от удовольствия, мандибулы подрагивали, и Джемм был готов поклясться чем угодно, что цветку сейчас тоже очень хорошо. Смутившись и не желая мешать, слизень осторожно разместился в дальнем от окна пластиковом кресле — благо оно было совершенно непромокаемо и неуязвимо для слизи.

Листая какой-то потрепанный журнальчик, Джемм считал минуты — до экспресс-корабля, который домчит их до нужного района столицы, было чуть больше двух часов, но опаздывать не хотелось. Почему-то мысли о работе показались очень уместными, они замечательно отвлекали от интимных фокусов в исполнении Зика.

***

Космопорт входил в черту «самых опасных районов» столицы планеты. Вернее, это был эвфемизм, потому что иначе как чертовой дырой он не именовался. А после того, как Чарлито «Полосатые гетры» Ксеноса взяли с поличным — употребившим этой новой дряни, довольным в слюни — приличные гангстеры носа на улицу не казали и требовали от полиции навести порядок и пресечь поставки ксенодряни, лишившего именитого бандита остатков ума.

Напарники, даже не утомившиеся в дороге, довольно скоро нашли склад на окраине — неказистое строение шестнадцати этажей в высоту. Совсем скромненько, учитывая окружение: чудеса логистического удобства по сорок-шестьдесят уровней. Учитывая, что замшелая развалюха нужного ксенополиции склада была в таком окружении одна-одинешенька, то следовало отдать должное стратегическому гению и навыкам маскировки контрабандистов.

Прибыв в наблюдательно-перевалочный пункт, Зик и Джемм получили инструкции, карты местности и реквизит. Осталось только как следует подготовиться.

***

Подслеповатый чарноид, еле-еле шевелящийся в своем передвижном горшке, оформлял ячейку «господина Лапку Реджинальда» чудовищные час с четвертью. Куда там отделениям скоростной планетарной почты! Зик уже начал задыхаться в тускло освещенном кабинетике с беспощадно низкими потолками. Инсектоидам всегда непривычно в замкнутых пространствах, а если еще и света недостаточно, то тут варианта только два: улетать как можно скорее или впадать в спячку. Улететь было нельзя, впадать в спячку — рискованно, тем более рядом с замаскированным под сломанную холодильную камеру резервуаром с Джеммом. Зик и так едва уговорил напарника быть умницей и уже влезать в чертов гроб на колесиках, иначе они рискуют провалить все задание. Но у того внезапно проснулась клаустрофобия и, очевидно, ревность — никогда еще слизень так пристрастно не интересовался флорой в общем и розортензиями в частности. Вытерпев семейную сцену, Зик пообещал после задания познакомить Джемма с оранжереей поближе.

Шелест любезного, но крайне неторопливого полурастения вывел агента из мрачных раздумий, сигнализируя, что все формальности улажены, и господин Реджинальд может размещать вещи в арендованной ячейке. Оставляя цифровую подпись на голографической странице большого журнала учета, Зик ненавязчиво поинтересовался:

— А что, есть ли еще свободные ячейки? Я бы хотел арендовать еще парочку: переезд дело нешуточное.

Чарния отрицательно затрепетала.

— Нет? А что так? Повышенный спрос?

Сиренево-прозрачный лепесток свернулся приблизительно в то, что умеют складываться пальцы высших приматов, и что хуманусы называют «фигой».

— Ах вот как. Все решили сменить столицу на компактное жилье подальше от промышленных центров. Понимаю, экология у нас так себе.

Фига развернулась и изобразила любезный смайлик. Зик кивнул на прощанье и покатил тележку с напарником по широкому коридору в направлении лифтов к третьему уровню. Их ячейка была угловой, что было не самым лучшим расположением, зато буквально через одну от той, где, по данным разведки, хранили первую партию контрабанды с «Затмения».

Надежно закрепив «холодильник» с Джеммом на специальной платформе, агент огляделся. Наметанным сложным глазом он сразу отметил, что вентиляция закрывается на «отстань, друже, я и так с похмелья», поэтому при желании проникнуть в ячейку контрабандистов не составит труда. Проверив сенсорные замки, инсектоид на всякий случай провел усиками вдоль стен — на предмет пустот и неучтенных датчиков. Всё было чисто.

Зик отчаянно завидовал Джемму, он хоть выспится до вечера под прикрытием.

***

Было около семи часов пополудни, когда оба светила сели за горизонт, постепенно утопая в токсично-розовой дымке облаков. Зик подремал в эйр-каре, перекусил найденными шариками из пыльцы, взбодрил себя кофе. Выглядел он после сна в арендованной машине достаточно неприглядно для переезжающего из столицы незадачливого салари-инсектоида. Оглядев себя в зеркале заднего вида, пригладил усики и нащупал в кармане набор отмычек. Отлично. Осталось сделать как можно более растерянное лицо.

— Ах, поймите! Кто знал, что так выйдет! — как можно более громко и сокрушенно вопил на весь склад инсектоид.

К счастью, администратор не сменился, все та же утренняя чарния в терракотовом горшке на скрипучих колесах. А чарнии, как известно, терпеть не могут двух вещей — суеты и шума, директор их архива Элвин тому доказательство. Поэтому Зик орал на пределах шумовых способностей, для поддержки периодически оглушительно жужжал.

Чарноид выглядел очень несчастным и скукоженным, все его асимметричные сектора сокращались. Но оборону из последних сил он держал: отбивался от претензий Зика, как заправский администратор. Не положено, и все! Вот закончится срок аренды — тогда и забирайте свое имущество.

Понимая, что мощностей для сверхзвука у него не хватит, Зик применил крайнее средство: его забывчивая супруга могла оставить кладку яиц прямо в бывшей морозильной камере. Личинки осы прожорливы, шумны и могут нанести вреда больше, чем небольшое — почти невесомое — нарушение правил превосходным, великолепным, ослепительно-асимметричным администратором.

Чарния замерла в нерешительности. Зик, не располагая временем, потому что плотно упакованный склизкий напарник вскорости может оказаться без кислорода, умчался в направлении третьего уровня. Кажется, охрана его не преследовала.

— Ну вот, приятель, так-то лучше...

Зик осторожно освободил дыхательные полости Джемма от слизи. Тот пошевелился, чихнул единственной ноздрей и сделал глубокий вдох. Потом сердито уставился на Зика.

— Ты что-то долго! Я уже метаболизм успел остановить! А еще тут холодно, как в настоящем морозильнике! Ты хочешь вместо напарника работать с напарницей? Не забывай, что моя раса — гермафродиты!

Зик, заперший ячейку изнутри, был занят вскрытием вентиляции.

— Полегче, бро, ты бы лучше помог — ругаешься со мной уже сейчас как женушка.

Слизень, все еще возмущенный и переливающийся сине-алыми разводами, подобрался ближе к наполовину открытому отверстию.

— По идее, этого достаточно. Я протиснусь, ты — следом. Не забудь только сказать, где и куда поворачивать.

После спячки Джеммова слизь была жидковатой, поэтому Зик не вяз в ней, как обычно, и они довольно шустро оказались у вентиляционной решетки ячейки контрабандистов.

— А вот на это мы не рассчитывали, — едва слышно, шепотом-вибрацией передал Зику озадаченный Джемм, разглядывая сквозь узкие щели копошащихся в ящиках бандитов.  
М-да, подумалось Зику, хорошо, что чарния оказалась упорная и долго ломалась. Кто знает, чем бы кончилось, ввались они в ячейку хоть на минуту раньше. В лучшем случае, отправились бы кормить зверорыб на дне ближайшего озера.

Судя по суете и скорости, с которой сновали в ячейке контрабандисты, они просекли все маневры полиции и теперь заметали следы, убирая все намеки на их пребывание здесь. Зику и Джемму пришлось помариноваться в вентиляции что-то около получаса, и за это время ячейка оказалась чиста до блеска и заперта снаружи. Все это время Зик, утопая в теплой жидкой слизи, молился, чтобы ни капли не упало вниз — тогда их участь была бы предрешена.

Выдержав контрольную минуту тишины после характерного звука запирающегося сенсорного замка, Джемм вытянул одну из ложноножек, утончившуюся приблизительно до спички, и поочередно открыл все шесть замочков-заклепок по углам вентиляционного отверстия. С тяжелым шлепком слизень спрыгнул, и едва успел отодвинуться, потому что следом десантировался изрядно сердитый, зато согревшийся Зик.

Быстрый, как и тщательный, осмотры ни к чему не привели. Все было чисто. Пол и стены не имели никаких следов, кажется, мазурики даже отпечатки пальцев стереть умудрились — сообщил Зик по итогам осмотра ячейки ультрафиолетом.

Он как раз приступил к обследованию пола на предмет микрочастиц, и начал, отступая из дальнего угла, водить портативным сканером из стороны в сторону, но засомневался, потом дополнительно задействовал усики, и даже был поклясться, что единственный найденный волосок принадлежал какому-то фелиноиду, как сзади послышался грузный шлепок.  
Джемм, убежденный, что услышал движение в коридоре, распластался по полу, пробуя разглядеть приближающегося в вентиляционную щель в нижней части двери. Инсектоид прикоснулся усиками к прохладному металлу двери, пробуя расслышать угрозу.

— Есть! — торжествующе провибрировал слизень, забираясь вновь истончившимся щупальцем в крохотную щель.

— Идут? — не разобрался сперва Зик, потому что ему-то ничего не удалось расслышать. Но Джемм не удостоил его ответом.

Вместо этого он извлек на свет крохотный комочек, похожий на плотно свернутый бутон. Но в этом освещении, да и суматохе ситуации разглядывать было некогда.

— Думаешь, это то, что они тут прятали?

— Не уверен, надо исследовать его подетальнее. Только не здесь. Давай-ка выметаться, приятель, как бы наша чарния не заподозрила неладное — я в компании со сломанным холодильником непозволительно долго сижу.

***

В линзу портативного микроскопа одновременно уставились сложный фасеточный глаз инсектоида и светочувствительный щуп желеноида. Оба были весьма озадачены и взволнованы: на их планете подобных растений — а они подобрали именно бутон какого-то растения, — не росло.

Мотель им предоставили весьма и весьма скромный. Лапкус по оперативной связи сбивчиво пояснил, что у отдела сейчас повышенные расходы на операции, новичков и ликвидацию последствий их же, Джемма и Зика похождений. Да, они до сих пор выплачивают «Бархатной медузе» неустойку. И нечего его дергать такими звонками.

Несмотря на некоторое убранство, места было катастрофически мало: кого они собрались здесь размещать? Крохотных амфибиан в аквариумах? Или тех же чарноидов на каникулах — им, кроме их терракотовых обиталищ, ничего вообще не нужно.

А нормальным парням на задании нужен был хотя бы свет на приборное стекло — поэтому все светильники включая вывороченный из ванной настенный, были приспособлены для освещения их импровизированного полевого кабинета.

— Это надо отдать в лабораторию местного отделения Бюро. Только не затягивать, не то потеряем вещдок...

Зик разочарованно разглядывал крохотный сверток из лепестков, начинающий покрываться серой пленкой увядания, особенно там, где бутон соприкасался с металлом пинцета.

— Приятель, не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но сейчас три часа ночи, мы еле отбились от озверевшей чарнии на выходе — и как тебе позволили закрыть аренду так рано? Какая, к ящерам, лаборатория? Поутру и пойдем. В холодильник только положи это чудо.

Желеноид указал на отельный мини-бар одним из свободных жгутиков.

Зик, стремясь разглядеть свою добычу как можно детальнее, склонился прямо над ним, да так, что мандибулы едва не касались «пришельца». На его родной планете вообще не было покрытосеменных, да и для местной фауны было нехарактерно: слишком яркая окраска и очевидная хрупкость по отношению к окружающей среде.

— Мне кажется, что он издает какой-то аромат, знаешь, немного знакомый, — задумчиво проронил инсектоид, поднося пинцет еще немного ближе.

— Тебе виднее, док, ты ж по растениям у нас спец. — Зику послышались какие-то странные нотки, но сказать он ничего не успел: от прикосновения — невольного и мимолетного, — бутончик молниеносно распахнул свернутые лепестки, выпуская в пространство облако красноватой пыльцы.

Инсектоид от неожиданности опешил и чихнул. Естественно, что часть экстракта он успел вдохнуть, и теперь в глотке щекотало неизвестным ранее привкусом. Слизень скептически хмыкнул и поднял отобранным у Зика пинцетом раскрывшийся бутон, повертел в щупальце и поднес к изящно изогнувшемуся «глазу».

— Зик, сделай милость, следи внимательно за своими ощущениями. Если это неизвестное нашей планете растение, кто знает, что с тобой может быть. До утра придется не помереть, уж надеюсь тебе в лаборатории поставят какой-нибудь толковый диагноз. Кроме, конечно, «клинического идиота». Какого черта ты вообще лез к нему без защиты? — возмущенно хлюпал усиками желеноид.

Но Зику было не до ответов — он пытался сконцентрироваться на ощущениях. Температуры, одышки, потери координации вроде пока не наблюдалось. Пульс участился, но тут виноват адреналиновый шквал, и непонятно от чего сильнее: от неожиданной выходки «контрабанды» или истерики напарника? Зик никогда не видел Джемма таким злым.  
Обычно желеноиды характеризовались как существа с повышенным чувством самоконтроля и равновесия. Однако Джемм в последнее время был сам не свой.

И это не на шутку возбуждало.

Слизень вообще был не в восторге от задумки с «подсадной уткой», они могли явиться как нормальные копы, предъявив ордер, но Фераль тогда резонно возразил, что если администрация ячеечного склада в сговоре с преступниками (а это скорее всего было так), то операцию можно сразу списывать как провальную. Нет, только наружка, только эти все шпионские штучки...

Теперь же Джемм бы вне себя от ярости — напарник того и гляди средние ноги откинет, влез по уши в какое-то инопланетное дерьмо, нанюхался яду, трахает цветы в собственной оранжерее... Нет, положительно, слизень очень бы хотел знать, что именно так привлекательно в этой безбашенной осе.

Зика как раз начало немного пошатывать, и несколько минут Джемм в молчании наблюдал, как напарник с трудом фокусирует взгляд на обстановке. Нет, красавчик, так дело не пойдет. Наплевав на нелюбовь инсектоидов к прикосновениям, Джемм перехватил Зика поперек осиной талии. Потом осторожно, стараясь не макнуть крылья в дорожку слизи, потащил его к тошнотворно-зеленой, задрапированной модными фестонами кровати.

Но Зик, неясно чем руководствуясь, видимо, решил оказать сопротивление: ни в какую не желал укладываться, как примерная личинка, — вертелся, жужжал, покусывал мандибулами подворачивающиеся ложноножки Джемма, да так, что в один из заходов едва не пострадал один из четырех светочувствительных щупалец-глаз.

— Э, приятель, да тебя развезло покруче, чем в наш прошлый раз... — невесело улыбаясь, бормотал подуспокоившийся желеноид, укладывая непоседливого приятеля обратно в неприятное любому слизню текстильное гнездо.

— Мн! — боролся с наваждением Зик, воинственно бодая усиками ненавистные драпировки.

— Совершенно с тобой согласен, щупальца оторвать тому, кто эту гадость сюда повесил.

Пожалуй, утром придется сдавать в лабораторию остатки вещдока, Зика и всю эту подстилку впридачу: кажется, инсектоид начал выделять феромон. Может, ему это помогает справляться со стрессом?..

— Ну брось! Подумай о чем-нибудь приятном! — А, ящер с ним. — О розортензиях своих вспомни, они ждут тебя живым и здоровым!

Эх, зря он это ляпнул. Инсектоид едва сфокусировал на Джемме фасеточные глаза, мандибулы разошлись в стороны, и из глотки вывалился почти полуметровый хоботок, масляно поблескивающий и требовательно извивающийся.

Феромоны-феромоны...

— Нет, я не согласен! Блюду чистоту расы! Никог... — потому что желеноид скорее согласился бы вкалывать в архиве у дядюшки Элвина или кормить зверорыб, чем признал, что желает добраться собственным стрекательным тельцем до...

Дальше продолжать высокие речи у Джемма не получилось по той простой причине, что он оказался распластан по гостиничному ковру, не менее блевотной расцветки, который уже успел немного облагородить некоторым количеством розоватого кожного секрета, с Зиком в позе наездника и этим самым его хоботком, втиснутым по самые пищеварительные полости.

Движения хоботка были слишком уверенными для обдолбанного неведомой растительностью инсектоида, приблизительно повторяющими то, что имел удовольствие наблюдать Джемм перед выходом на задание — и от мимолетного воспоминания желеноид порозовел, покраснел и пошел поперечными волнительными полосками, выпуская из брюшной полости четыре щупальца с хваткими и чувствительными окончаниями.

Ошалевший Зик даже не осознал, какого черта происходит, до тех пор, пока его передние, средние и задние ноги не оказались в тисках этих самых гибких щупалец. Кожистый язык на секунду приостановился, но облачко феромонов становилось все гуще, и спустя мгновение инсектоид оказался плотно пристроен к поверхности напарника, идущей возбужденными волнами.

Еще один, тоже выросший из какого-то из брюшных отделов желеноида отросток зашарил под хитином Зика, нащупывая вход в укромную полость, как раз между жалом и железой с ядом. Уткнувшись в искомое отверстие, щупальце дернулось, уменьшилось до необходимого, потемнело и покрылось густой слизью. Осторожное движение вперед и вверх — и усики Зика жаждуще вскинулись, мандибулы разошлись в стороны до упора, и последние дюймы хоботка без остатка скрывались в глотке идущего волнами от возбуждения желеноида.

Тонко жужжа, едва фиксируя фасеточный взгляд, инсектоид выпустил из хитинового кармана лаково-черный вибрирующий орган. Получилось далеко не сразу, потому что осмелевший и довольно автономный отросток Джемма все смелее и смелее проникал внутрь, и, кажется, слизень разогревался нарочно, потому что от нестерпимо горячей слизи в заднице Зику хотелось выть, а еще громче — кричать о продолжении. Одновременно извлекая обмякающий хоботок из пасти слизня и лаская чувствительными усиками его носогубные щупальца, инсектоид пытался встроиться куда угодно — хоть в карман с удостоверением на форменном воротнике напарника. Джемм, не прекращая волноваться и поочередно лиловеть и розоветь, ловким движением направил орган Зика в одну из мышечных полостей брюшной секции, уже полной такой же лиловатой, бесстыдно хлюпающей жижи.

— Ты вообще... — с перерывом на волну произнес желеноид — понимаешь, чем это может кончиться?

Но с Зиком и «на трезвую голову» обсуждать последствия чего бы там ни было оказывалось бесполезным, а уж под неведомыми афродизиаками — тушите свет.

— Просто заткнись, — жадно облизываясь длиннющим хоботком, попросил инсектоид.

За Джеммом, конечно, дело не станет, он-то заткнется, но вот незадача — вернее, уже шесть незадач в виде белесых желеноидных яиц поступали по яйцекладу, вбивающемуся в хитиновый «карман» Зика. С каждым движением все дальше. Благословенная горячая слизь, конечно, достаточно насыщена гормонами и анестетиками, но этого-то уж инсектоид ему точно не простит...

Однако тот, переходя с жужжания на невнятный рокот, самозабвенно двигал членом в горячо обхватывающей его мышечной полости Джемма. Волны, периодически проходящие вверх и вниз брюшной секции слизня, добавляли остроты, и все, о чем мог думать, одурманенный инсектоид — не сбиться с ритма, только не сбиться и не перестать дышать.

Примерно на этом момента первое из шести продолговатых желеноидных яиц скользнуло, распирая и растягивая яйцеклад осы, с легким шлепком, в «карман» несчастной жертвы внеземных растений. Зик согнулся пополам, едва не соскользнув с вероломного щупальца, но остальные четыре — и плюс тугая брюшная секция желеноида, — крепко держали за все конечности. Спустя еще несколько движений второе яйцо, с чуть менее различимым звуком, оказалось рядом с первым. Хоботок инсектоида вновь нашел и лихорадочно проникал в пасть Джемма, и несчастному приходилось то и дело отвлекаться на то, чтобы успевать прятать оба ряда продольных челюстей.  
Третье и четвертое случились почти одновременно, и чувство распирания внутри стало нестерпимым. Зик пронзительно зажужжал, обеспокоенно замотал головой, смыкая и размыкая челюсти. Желеноид успокаивающими движениями гладил грудными щупальцами пластины на полосатых боках Зика и, быть может, переборщил с анестетиками, потому что пятого и шестого инсектоид не ощутил — его накрыл невиданный по мощи оргазм, и все, что он пытался предпринять — вспомнить, каким органом и как именно ему полагается дышать.

Круговые мышцы грудной секции Джемма, охватывавщие орган ныне практически бессознательного Зика, разжались, выпуская похожий на жало осиный член, сочащийся прозрачными каплями. Полость, еще некоторое время рефлекторно сокращавшаяся, исчезла под очередной, уже слабеющей волной слизи категорически довольного жизнью желеноида.

***

— Наградить за выполнение полевой задачи агентов Реджинальда Лапкуса — за разработку спецоперации, и Карла Элвина — за превосходную работу под прикрытием в роли управляющего складом.  
Фераль закончил зачитывать приказ и свирепо обвел глазами личный состав отдела. И опытных, и новобранцев.  
— Вам, дорогое пополнение, объявляю благодарность за оперативное освобождение ячейки со списанным хламом отдела и первое задание под прикрытием. Мордовороты из вас так себе, но надо думать, что со временем втянетесь. Агентам Зику и Джемму — увольнительную задним числом. На сей раз — без возможности отработки, а чтобы вообще надежно было — в круиз по системе Вега-Тропик. Со всеми удобствами, и чтоб я тут их не видел. Агент Лапкус, еще одна шутка про «зад» и производные — и, клянусь первоящером, будете нянчить личинок. У вас с новобранцами хорошо получается.


End file.
